New Love
by strong man
Summary: Patchi thinks that Aladar is falling for him but when Aladar tells him that he already had a mate and a child, how will Patchi and his family take it? A new lemur had entered the Nesting Grounds and Yar has taken quite a shine to him.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story of the 2000 film Dinosaur.**_

 _ **Description: I remember having the VHS movie but as a kid I never took it seriously, no one ever takes movies seriously when they were a kid...just pure enjoyment.**_

 ** _Inspiration:_** Two videos by KiaraMarBalto on UTube

 _ **Pairings:**_ Patchi/Aladar, Aladar/Neera, Yar/Hector **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ April 16

 _ **Rated:**_ K

4 fours later Aladar and Neera had chosen a name out for their kid which he shall be named Theo and he ran off to play with Plio. Neera watched as Plio and Yar were teaching Theo how to hunt. "Okay here we go now" Yar said before running into the jungle.

Theo looked how dark and scary it looks so he back up against Plio, it's okay...you're gonna be with Yar, he's very protective" She looked at him.

Theo looked at Yar and ran to him to him then they went off while Plio watched them and went out into the open "Don't worry, Theo will be fine with your father, remember when you took me in? Aladar said smiling at her after getting up and approached his adoptive mother.

"You're right Aladar, it's just the mother in me kicking in" She giggled and Aladar join her

* * *

Yar was walking quietly while his grandson were close by his side "Now the first thing to know about hunting is to be very sneaky" He said looking at him, Theo just looked at him dumbfounded until they heard something rattling in the two bushes.

"Stay close to me" He ordered the 4-year old dinosaur and he obeyed him, Yar creped up slowly on the bushes and got down "Stay low and whatever happens, go back to your mommy and daddy. Theo looked at him and nodded then held onto his hand, gripping it

He gulped down with fear as he rose up to get a peek until he saw a shadowy figure causing the two to fall back. Theo got up and quickly ran back to his parents. The monstrous figure rose up from the bushes, he had mango-colored eyes then jumped down on all fours.

The lemur crept closed to him as Yar backed up "Please don't hurt me" He flinched and closed his eyes until the lemur crawled right up to his body then it sniffed him trying to get a scent.

He looked into his eyes and sense that he was quacking with fear "Don't be afraid" He said after smiling. Yar slowly opened his eyes" You can talk? He said surprisingly and got on his knees.

After a small chat, they started to introduce themselves to each other then the wondrous lemur was pulled into a highly unexpected kiss on the lips "What're are you doing? Yar asked after pulling away forcefully shocked.

Hector sighed and cried "I'm sorry, it just seemed very uncalled for" Yar said putting a hand on his shoulder but Hector turned his back to him "It's okay, it's just...I've always felt unloved cause of my bitterness and tried to make animals love me" He said and put his head in his hands to cry more.

Yar can relate cause he was sort of a grump to Aladar but as time passed by, he started to accept him as his foster grandson, he sighed but got an idea "Come with me, I've got something to show you" Hector slowly turned around to see Yar holding out a hand and smiling.

Hector whipped away his tears and smiled a little then took his hand before looking up into his eyes "He's so beautiful ' He thought and they walked out.

* * *

Theo was cuddling with his dad while Neera was watching Patchi in a small cave trying to get comfrontable and seeing this just made her heart break for the poor guy, it reminded her so much of Aladar then an idea arose.

She walked approached her husband who was upside-down "Oh, hey Neera" He said before rolling over to stand up "I've been thinking about something" She said "I'm listening" He said

"Can you maybe spend time with Patchi cause he just hate him being alone "Sure" He said willingly then Plio was worrisome asking if anyone seen her grandfather until they heard leaves rattling of someone coming out

"Don't worry, I'm fine" Yar came out smiling and his daughter hugged him like he had been lost "What happened? She asked wanting an explanation "I met someone" He looked back and Hector came out to a world unknown to his taste so he cept slowly towards his possible boyfriend.

"I see" She hopped to him and asked for his name when he only cowered behind Yar. "Hey, it's okay" She said baby-talking him thinking he was a helpless animal. Yar promised him and he stepped aside.

"My name is Hector and I am from Madagascar" He said after clearing his throat" then he felt Yar put a hand on his shoulder "That's very interesting, well let Neera introduce you to the others and she walked over to the lemurs.

"Can you show Hector around the Nesting Grounds? Plio asked and she agrees greatly then he went with her. Yar on the other hand was staring at the lemur he had just met and instantly felt like he had finally found his true lover so he sighed lovingly.

"You love him don't you? Plio asked crossing her arms before her father "Well...I" She raised an eye-brow as he rubbing his neck down. "You see" He tried to think if an alternative route he could take to avoid the question but his daughter gazing eyes got Yar to give into the pure pressure.

"You caught me alright" He said with a sense of high confessing. Plio hugged her father then pulled away "Everyone's deserves to find love, just look at Zini over there" She got beside her father and pointed at her brother who was playing Monkey-in-the-Middle.

Yar faced his daughter and hugged her then pulled away.

 ** _I'll be honest, If I hadn't found those videos then I could've never made this story so I'm grateful I did. I actually found it kinda weird that Patchi is not in the movie cause "Walking with Dinosaurs is very similar to this but I suppose I cause squeeze in his family as well_**

 ** _For those who don't know, Hector is from the television show "All Hail King Julien" so that might give you a clue that I will be writing on that show. The reason I gave Yar a love interest is cause I just think that since their both old and have a hated past...I thought why not._**


	2. Try To Be Like Me

_**This is my second chapter of Dinosaur.**_

 ** _Pairings:_** Patchi/Aladar, Aladar/Neera, Yar/Hector **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_ K**

"This is where we eat lunch" Plio said, lifting up a log that was in some mud and bugs started crawling out of their habitat. Hector walked right up, looked at it and displayed a disgusted reaction.

"Oh, I thought that all lemurs liked bugs" She said, putting the log down. "You haven't been to Madagascar then" He claimed as the female was catching bugs, she loved the crunchy ones the most.

Yar was hanging out with Neera and her kid, watching them while picking some bugs from his hand to eat. "It's only been a few minutes and so already miss him like crazy" He said, swinging on a vine.

He sighed until the two walked over to him cause they were worried about him. "Yar, everything alright? She asked, looking concerned. "Yeah, I just miss him" He claimed slouching with one leg dangling off.

"It's only been a few minutes, you may be overly romantic" She said, getting an idea of his depression. Yar stopped and jumped off "I keep telling myself that, but he is perfect and those eyes? He panicked.

Neera calmed him down before he has a heart attack or something far worse. "Why don't you go see if you can occupy yourself" She suggested while Theo cuddled up to his side and licked his cheek.

"Or, Theo can help" She said after laughing before looking to the cave "I'll be right back" She said before walking to check up on his mate. Aladar was talking with Patchi with his family about spending a couple of nights with the Pachyrhinosaurus.

"Aladar" He looked back at his wife approaching him and turned to her. "Came to see if I cheered Patchi up? He assumed. "Perhaps or maybe I came over to tell you to not forget that you have a son" She before smirking.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" The nuzzled each other then parted "Well, good luck with Patchi" She looked over his shoulder "he deserves a friend like you" She sensed a good heart in his mate.

"I'll make sure of that" He smiled and she smiled back, turned then walked away back into the open to be with Yar his grandson. "I suppose that you and Patchi would like to go out and play in the water? Milson predicted, his adopted father who was a Triceratops

'Sound fun" He started running "last one there is the loser" He said disappearing when he turned the corner. "Look after my baby brother" Scowler asked. "I will, you can count on me" Aladar said before running off to find Patchi.

* * *

Plio was sitting on the log, eating crunchy bugs as if there popcorn. Hector was just eating some berried that he went out and picked for himself "So, I bet you been to Madagascar before" He started the conversation.

"Can't say that I have" She replied and popped a but in her mouth "what's it like? "I would normally just sit at home but our king is great and fun" He said. "Mmm, who is your king? She asked.

Hector wanted to say King Julien XIII he would rick breaking the laws of physics "Well, I'd rather not talk about it but let's just say that he's been very good to us" He smiled.

Plio sensed awkwardness and passed it "that was an interesting way of putting it" She tried to find the correct words but continued to eat her bugs. Hector sighed "I dodged a bullet there" He said to himself then resumed with eating his berries.

He stopped and thought "maybe I should save some for Yar" He got off from the rock he was sitting on. "I'm going to pick more berries" He said to Plio and he went into the jungle.

The lemur didn't mind though she was highly provoked to make sure he wasn't to come to any harm. Hector was walking along the path, pushing leaves out of his way "Now, where are those berries? He asked himself while looking around.

He wasn't sure where to go cause this was only his vacation for him so he climbed a tree to get a better view of his surroundings. Suddenly, as he was looking, he noticed, Yar on Neera's back with the baby by his side so he smiled a slid down onto the ground. Neera turned around "Hector, shouldn't you be with Plio? She asked.

"She is eating some bugs so I decided to get some berries" He answered. "I had some before and went out here to get more, but I could use some guidance" He twisted his fingers, hoping that his possible boyfriend wouldn't be angry with him.

Instead, he went up to him and took his hand "I'll show you the way" He said before looking towards Neera for permission. "It's fine, we'll be okay" She nuzzled Theo "you go on ahead.

Yar smiled and took Hector deep into the jungle. She chuckled at the sight of Hector looking confused and went to see Plio, Theo followed behind.

 **(0)**

Plio was still eating her bugs until she stopped "Hector was eating berries" she put the bugs down "maybe I should try them? She said to herself, noticing that there are some delicious ones out there.

She looked at the bugs and decided to set them free so she got up from the log, picked up the leaf she used as a place then walked a few feet away, kneeled down before finally sitting it down.

"There you go" She whispered and the bugs scattered away into different directions then got up and sat back down on the log. I wonder if Hector is having any luck finding the berries.

 _ **My Wifi had been pretty messed up these past nights, turning on & off as it pleases but it's recovered, now I can provide more for my fans. The fandom hasn't done three crossovers so I must be lucky enough to be the first one.**_

 _ **Yar is pretty attractive in my opinion.**_


End file.
